Zero Value
by Don'tKillKenny
Summary: In order to continue the Zero research program, the Zero boys have to make money in the only industry they could possibly be of value; organized crime. YoujixNatsuo, SoubixRitsuka. Rating WILL go up. Sucky summary, sorry.


**Zero Value**

My heart's racing. The thought of being caught thrilled me. My sacrifice, Youji and I, our faces are only inches apart. If we could feel heat, we would feel the warmth of each other's bodies radiating against one another. We're not doing anything romantic or sexual though.

We're eavesdropping.

Ever since Seimei broke into the Seven Voices Academy, the school has been suffering from financial difficulty. Making up for damaged property, medical bills for injured victims, and all the new security updates was not cheap. So, a meeting was between the staff of the school to discuss how to accurately conserve the school's finance.

"We've already cut down enough funding to the basic operating of the school. We can't cut down food, heating, or electricity anymore than we already have. It's bad enough that we've fired all our custodians and made students take over clean up." I don't even know who said it. She's just one of many no-name staff who works here. I bet she's part of the kitchen or something.

"We can't cut down on security. If we had another security breach like that, we would only be going through this problem again. I need the funding to get everything updated and as powerful as can be, so no one can get in or out without permission." Ah, yes, Nana-tan, I like her. She can be an emotional wreck at times, but she's a hell of a lot better than Nagisa-sensei.

"Cutting down training or library funding would be stupid. Besides, we've got the advanced placement selection exams for the students coming up, and we can't cancel that. And students, especially fighters, need all the literature they can get from the library to improve their vocabulary. That is what our main mission as a school is." There goes another no-namer. Whatever, it's true though. Also, Sensei would freak if they cancelled the selection exams. She is determined to have Youji and I get into that, because Ritsu is the main teacher. She says it's because it will make us strong. I think it's because she wants an excuse to talk to Ritsu. I don't know what she sees in him; not only is an old man, he's a blind old man. She could spend hours trying to look nice for him, like she has done many times before, and he never noticed, and now he is incapable of noticing so who cares?

"Please don't cut our salaries." Ha! I have no idea who that was, but I like him!

"You people are giving me a headache…" Oh, Ritsu's about to speak, that's never good.

"Too bad, we need to figure this out!" It sounds like Sensei is sitting next to him. I do hate Ritsu, but I have to admit, I feel bad for the guy. Having Sensei hanging off of me like that would drive me insane.

"Instead of insisting what needs money, focus on what does not. We need staff, food, electricity, water, heating, library, training, and housing. Trying to reduce cost to any of those more than we have would be foolish. The only other area we put funding towards is research." Oh shit, this isn't going to be good…

"NO! It would be stupid to cut down on all of research! Having intelligent projects that the staff participates in is crucial! It makes us look better as a school! If we got rid of any of those, not only would we be losing important information, but we would basically be showing a bright red sign saying 'we're broke, so take advantage of us while you still can'!"

It sounds tense in there. No one is talking. Sensei can be pretty dumb sometimes, but she does have a point.

"I'm amazed at the intelligence of your argument, sensei. Usually I find your chatter to be quite annoying and insignificant." Alright, I don't even like Sensei all that much, but that still makes me angry. Besides, even if she doesn't like me, Youji likes her, and she makes him smile, so it's all worth it.

"We need to end projects that others outside of our staff are not aware of. This means, we will discontinue Tanaka's chemical weapons research, Hakura's technological fighting strategies research, and Sagan's Zero research." Is Ritsu canceling the Zero program? Is he canceling _us_?

"WHAT?! NO! You can't cancel zero research! Are you insane?!"

"You already have Youji and Natsuo, don't you? You've created your prototypes. All you need to do is train them. That doesn't need excess funding. Besides, yours is probably the most expensive project because it involves genetic and social manipulation." Ritsu, you're treading on thin ice…

"Youji and Natsuo are not even close to being all of my Zero research! There were flaws with Yamato and Kouya as they aged, and in order to achieve the perfect Zeros, I'm going to need to create a few more pairs. Hell, it might even be perfect next time! I need more time! Besides, the Zero program is incredibly valuable to us as a school!"

"Name one way that it will benefit us, and I will consider whether or not to continue funding. Actually, also name a way that will benefit me. _Then_ I will consider whether or not to continue funding." I can't actually see Sensei's face right now, but I'm sure she looks furious.

"First off, they can get us more money. I've gotten some job offers for them before that will pay quite handsomely. I'm sure that they could not only pay for my program, but also for various others. Secondly, they could also work for _us_, if you know what I mean." She said the last sentence quietly, so I'm sure it was only for her and Ritsu to hear. Thank god they were stupid enough to sit near the door. And when she says 'us', I'm sure she must mean Septimal Moon. What the hell is she thinking about.

"What kind of work would they be doing?" Someone else asks. Good question, what would we be doing?

"That's for me and my Zeros to know and you to wonder. All I can say is that they'd be damn good at it." I'm confused, and intrigued. I briefly glance over to look at Youji, and I can see his tail is wagging a bit. He is so cute sometimes…

"Fine, Nagisa, if you can get all the funding for your program and others, the school will continue to finance all research projects, especially yours." Wow, good deal!

Nagisa is giggling in that annoying, bubbly, girly way she always does.

"Perfect! I'm glad you can see it my way. I'll put them to work tonight!" Is saying 'I'm glad you can _see_ it my way' offensive? I was offended when she said things like that after I had one eye gouged out, and Ritsu had both!

"Will they be able to continue their schooling though? That's why they've come back, after all." Right, education, I forgot all about that. This isn't the first time I've forgotten all about it, now that I think of it…

"Oh yeah, they'll be fine. It'll be just like having a part-time job for them, that's all."

"Very well. I believe that this meeting is adjourned. Can someone second this motion for me? I want to leave." Oh shit, it's closing. I forgot all about getting away. Youji and I look at each other and both run for it. At least we can tell what the other is thinking.

Luckily, our dorm room isn't that far away from where the staff meets (probably so that if we get in trouble, they don't have to walk as far to discuss how to punish us). We get into the room and I collapse onto our bed. I wasn't thinking to predict what Youji would do because he collapses right on top of me. He's smirking.

I have to admit, it feels kind of awkward having him on top of me like that. Not only because I can't feel pain, but I can touch (which really adds to the awkwardness I'm feeling, because I can tell that there's something on top of me, but I can't exactly _feel_ it. Ah screw it, why the hell am I explaining, no one would get it anyways), but also when I'm lying on my stomach so I'm looking away from Youji, he can basically do anything he wants. And I know that he's done some messed up things before. Now that I think about it, I really don't mind the thought of him doing things to me. Am I becoming a pervert like Soubi, or am I just supposed to think this way?

"This is so cool. We're getting a part time job! Aren't you excited Tsun?" He leans his head so that our cheeks are touching when he says Tsun, and I can tell that he's looking at me. I can't say that I'm too thrilled though, because we're working so that she can make even more Zeros. Well, Youji has never been too good at putting every detail together, but he's happy. I want to give him reasons to smile, not take them away.

"Yep! I'm just nervous about what she's going to be having us doing, but she says it's something we'd be good at so I'm sure it must be fun." It doesn't seem to have registered to her that we've changed since after we fought Soubi, and I have a feeling it's something we would have been gone at _before_.

My thoughts are interrupted by Youji reaching forward so that he can thread his fingers through mine to hold my hands.

"It's Nagisa-sensei. She'd never put us up to anything that could harm us." What about making us fight with Soubi. What about making us fight with Seimei? Oh, right, we went against her and fought with Seimei, but still, what about making us fight with Soubi?

"I guess…hey Youji? What if her plan is actually to whore my out to rich horny old men? Maybe she's hoping she can make some hot connections through me? You know how much she likes old guys." It's fun to come up with these types of scenarios. They're even more fun if they get Youji jealous. I catch a fleeting look of jealousy on his face before he starts to laugh along with me. Now he's stopped holding my hands and has wrapped his arms lovingly around me neck. He can be awfully physically affectionate at times. I like it when he is.

"I would never let that happen. You are mine, and only mine. And no one else can have you." He's nuzzling closer to my face, near my good eye of course (I'd be missing out on his cute expression otherwise, and I think he knows that), and I can't help but push closer to him. We can't feel it, so sometimes being as close to each other as possible is the best form of comfort we have.

"Youji, Natsuo, what the hell are you doing?!" Fuck, I didn't even hear her open the door. I'm annoyed that she ruined our moment, but at the same time though, the thought of how we must look from someone else's perspective does make me smirk. She looks irritated by the fact that I'm smirking as Youji and I sit up to face her. I look over and see Youji's smirking too, and I would not be surprised if he's thinking the same thing I am, or something similar to it.

"Hello Nagisa-sensei!" We chime in perfect time.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Youji truly has always been one to try to please Sensei.

"Yes, I wanted to speak to the two of you in private actually."

"Oh, what's this about?" I may be the only one that thinks so, but I think I'm pretty damned good at playing dumb.

"It's about you and Youji obtaining employment, let's say." She has a mischievous glint in her eyes, so I _know_ it's something I won't like. Youji might somewhat enjoy it though. If he does, I'll suck it up and pretend I like it too. It doesn't really matter whether or not either of us likes it though. If Sensei wants us to do it, we'll do it. And if we hate it, we'll have each other so we'll like it.

"And what kind of employment would that be?" Youji asks. It probably is better if Youji talks from here out. He's better at making quick decisions than I am, whether or not their good, and Sensei likes him more, so it's more likely that she'll make it more pleasant for us.

"It's true that there are various names for it, but either way, I'm sure you'll love it. And you're already hired. He's been asking to hire you two for four years now, so it's perfect. And he's willing to pay quite handsomely." She laughs slightly menacingly to herself during that last part. I have to admit, Sensei creeps me out sometimes.

"So we can have more money to spend on stuff?" Good catch Youji, I was about to completely forget. If she knew we were eavesdropping, she'd kill us. No, I take that back, she'd kill _me_. She likes Youji too much to hurt him.

"No, all the proceeds you make will go to me. Don't ask any questions about it, I don't want to answer them right now." She won't answer them ever. Oh well.

"What exactly will we be doing?" That's what I've been wondering. Evidently, Youji has too, because we asked the question in unison.

"My friend's name is Ito Daisuke. You will probably never speak to him. I have given him your cell phone number so he can text you your missions. If you ever do happen to meet him, call him Ito-sama. Never refer to him by his first name. Only a select few can, myself included. You will usually be collecting loans people owe him that are overdue, maybe delivering a few shipments here and there, taking care of a few other things, or a few other people. It's nothing too difficult, you'll do just fine." Uh….

"Sensei, is Ito-sama part of the mafia or something?" I shouldn't have said anything. She's glaring daggers into me right now.

"I suppose you could call it that, yes. Now, no more questions, I'm not in the mood to answer them anymore! I'm sleepy. I think I'll go have a nap, or buy something from the cafeteria." Just as she was leaving, our cell phone began to vibrate on the night table on Youji's side of the bed. Youji reaches over to grab it, quickly looking at the screen. It's a text.

"Unknown caller…" He mumbles. Most people would have thought it was only for him to hear, but it was for me too. I guess this is our first "mission".

"Oh, and boys, don't forget to bring your teddy bears."

AN: Done! I've kind of wanted to write this for a long time, but never got around to it. It's not really a story I'm writing for the sake of getting reviews, I just thought it sounded like fun. Also, there really are not enough Zero fics out there. I'm nervous about writing this one because it is out of my comfort zone. I usually write fluff and humour, so this is an interesting change of pace. Also, it's going to eventually be my first attempt at smut later. Yes, there WILL BE A LEMON!!! Constructive criticisms are welcome. Feel free to warn me if I have any of the characters wrong. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it, because I have no idea if it's good or not.


End file.
